Restoration and Hope
by Devil of Solitude
Summary: On their way to rescue Griffith from his dark fate in the dungeons of Windham Castle, Casca, Guts, Judeau and Pippin are confronted by a mysterious and powerful man cloaked in black. He tells them of things he should not know, and what will be to come. They let him ride along on their mission, all have doubts to the promise this man makes to restore Griffith and the Hawks to glory.


_**Hello again, I've got a couple of Berserk fics in process though there slow coming for inspiration and plot so far. I got the idea to do this story from an author I read a Berserk story from namely jm1681, it starts some what similar but not ripping off any one mind...from the time the 4 members of the band set out to free Griffith. A dark and mysterious stranger in the guise of a Black Wizard type warrior from some where not of this world appears, and presents a benevolent plan to Guts, Casca, Judeau and Pippin. Will he make good? Is it possible? Will Griffith actually be able to make a come back? Unlike any other fics I have read I decided to twist it to my will and do some thing a bit different, what is possible and what would happen IF? I plan on this fic being no more than two chapters long, it is just some thing of a thing to satisfy my bent of the story of Berserk just for fun.**_

_**I do NOT own Berserk or any thing of the sort, only the character of the Black Wizard is my own.**_

_Intervention_

The sun was beginning to set once more across the land, four riders were beginning to slow their pace as it did. Four armored mercenaries in typical armor of the age on steeds some of them bore a familiar crest, that of a white hawk. In the lead a dark skinned woman, she was lovely for a warrior and held herself with some pride her name is Casca. Beside her was Guts, and behind them Judeau and Pippin. Her eye's scanned the area, on the very distant horizon was the shadow of Windham Castle the place where their leader Griffith was being held in the deepest dungeon not but three day's ride now.

Their plan was hatched a day before to sneak in if possible and break Griffith out of there, the rumors they had all had been hearing wrenched at their hearts the horrors their leader may or may not be enduring.

"Whoa," Casca called softly to her horse drawing the reigns. Slowly she came to a stop and turned, with a sigh she called out in an even tone.

"That's all for today. Let's set camp here, we'll set out again in the morning."

The others agreed, she turned to find Guts sending her a smile which caused her to blush slightly and she returned that smile in kind and dismounted. They tied off their horses and set about pitching camp, a fire and some light hunting in the deep woods garnered them quite a bounty of rabbit. As they all sat around the fire warming themselves as the meat cooked, the sounds were surreal around them. The sound of the fire the now and again popping of the wood as it burned, surprisingly enough there were still some insects out making their music as the seasons changed around them. It was no surprise to the others that some thing had changed between Casca and Guts, they were closer than they ever had been any one could see that through their exchanges of glances and their manner toward each other.

They all silently wondered about the rumors they each had heard about the terrible fates that had befallen their great leader, and each held some sort of hope in their heart that they were not too late even now. Excitement and anxiety were among some of the emotions this night, they were finally with the combined command of Casca and Guts going to attempt a rescue of Griffith, although they wondered if there was any thing left of him after the time that had passed if the rumors were true that the king had placed a special interest in Griffiths suffering and torture.

Casca and Guts regardless were recognizing and taking advantage of their reunion not too much paying attention to their meals as they cooked but to each other, Judeau noticed the glances and the unspoken communication between the two. None of them worried about it, they all knew when the time came their focus would be totally rescuing Griffith when the time came. They all finished their meals and Pippin and Judeau volunteered guard duty, Casca asked them if they were sure.

"Well some one has to keep watch, and it wont be any thing out of the normal that we have had to do over the past year Casca."

Judeau simply said, Pippin had already gone off into the thick wood.

"Guts...just keep Casca warm would you?"

The two looked at each other in surprise as Judeau also disappeared into the dark, in the end the two had decided to double their bed rolls and slipped in sharing a romantic moment. To Guts it felt so right his arms around her strong body with in the warm bed roll, he placed a kiss on her temple and then her cheek and he felt her body relax a warm hand came up to cover his.

The next morning during breakfast by the fire every thing was as it should have been, as they finished up they all became aware of some thing approaching their camp...and it sounded like some thing big. Instinctively they all drew their weapons and readied themselves for what ever they were about to encounter, they all tensed about to strike as they saw a large shadowy figure slowly appear from the depths of the forest around them.

The figure was nondescript except that likely it was a man due to size, all features were hidden under a pitch black cloak that enshrouded every part of him and a large deep hood hid his head and all facial features. They would likely have mistook this for some odd monk but that notion stopped when they saw what appeared to be some sort of armor that adorned the neck, shoulders and some of the upper arms. Casca saw the seemingly highly decorated and gilt pieces of armor as pauldrons and besagews, however the armor on this cloaked figure was unlike any thing she had ever seen it looked some what unreal. The cloak was entirely black except for around the edge of the hood and other parts of what appeared to be hems, there were dark silver what looked like runes or such.

"Halt! Who are you, and what do you want!?"

Guts called out authoritatively to the figure, causing it to stop in it's tracks and be still a long moment. It turned directly to them and nervousness spread through all four of the Hawks, making them freeze strangely as the hooded figure revealed two hands from under the heavy fabric the fingers taking hold and slipping the heavy hood back. It was indeed a man his skin was light but not pale but at the same time flawless, his hair was the same color of his cloak he gave off a slight air of the diabolical yet also reassuring in some way. His eye's were black as well only the whites around them made those eye's appear human, the man smiled almost at first what was called a gallows smile but a split second later that smile warmed and he appeared to be friendly and not a threat...he then spoke a clear cultured and deep voice.

"Ah...there you are, the heads of the remnants of the Band of the Hawk. I've been looking for you four, your surprisingly hard to catch despite my given...talents..."

"You didn't answer our question, answer...NOW!"

Casca had little patience at this point in their journey, it would be disastrous to some how be found by any of the kings forces now it would mean they would fail before even reaching Windham and she would not allow that to happen.

"Ah...quite right, you may lower your weapons. I'm not of the king of these lands, you see I serve no one. My name is Zio, I am many things this world has names for...wizard, magician, devil, things along those lines I suppose. I have been seeking you out, I wish to aid in your quest to save your leader."

"Bullshit!"

Casca yelled out and rushed the figure and just as her sword was about to cleave into the cloaked figures chest, suddenly he wasn't there her sword going wild she struggled to bring it back up to ready it once more when she heard the sound of a chuckle from behind her her eye's going wide in fear and surprise. Luckily Guts had acted and swung his large blade, but it ended in the same result. Judeau and Pippin entered the fray and soon they were all disheartened as none no matter what they tried it seemed could touch the black garbed figure, Casca and Guts panted as they were about to go after the man once more this time as a team when he lifted his hand and a nearly blinding blue wall of fire erupted from nowhere between them separating the figure and the Hawks with a roar and as they stood astonished they heard his voice from the other side.

"Alright...enough of these games...it seems my parlor tricks do not impress...perhaps some thing a little more convincing is in order hum?"

"W-where did this come from?!"

Guts yelled unable to even approach the flames they were so hot, it was like out of no where a sliver of hell had appeared before them.

"Maybe this man is who he say's he is, if not then I think we may all be very much in trouble...IF he was one of the kings servants."

They heard the man laugh, it wasn't full of malice but it sounded almost joyful. The wall of blue flame dissipated just as quickly as it had appeared, the man stood there with a smile curling his lips and he applauded them.

"Ah good...one of you has gained some sense about you, Judeau isn't it? Your sharp as a dagger as always, hehe...dagger...sorry I like puns please forgive me."

"What do you want...wizard?"

Guts asked aggressively through clenched teeth, still ready to strike even if it might be in vain.

The man tittered a little at the question.

"I want what you want, perhaps in a different way...but it is all the same in the end. You four...your off to rescue the White Hawk Griffith are you not?"

As he spoke on to their amazement he knew all they had planned and their intentions, and he offered his help in the matter as well. He opened his cloak revealing more black attire his clothing was from what they could tell tanned leather dyed in the blackest of dyes, and assorted armoring he wore under of the same type that adorned his shoulders over his cloak all of it seemed to be of silver and highly guilt and adorned a bandits dream. He took a seat on a log around the fire, extending his hand gesturing them to be seated. After a few tense moments Casca was the first to sit down across from the strange man to every ones surprise, the others followed however guarded even after they sheathed their weapons.

"Good, I did not come to fight at all though I could easily do so but that aside and not the point. Let me ask you this...in WHAT condition do you expect to find Griffith?"

None of them said a word though the looks on their faced told the story, Zio felt sadness for a moment then spoke again.

"I know of the long history of the Hawks in detail, from the moment you all picked up Guts here and a little before that but the further I can go back the more clouded the visions become sadly. As for my question before, I can feel your sadness you do keep hope alive very well in your hearts...but in this world...even that will fail you when you achieve your goal."

"Just WHAT dose that mean?!"

"It means lovely Casca...that Griffith very well may no longer be the man you knew physically as well as mentally, a year has passed for the world and Griffith..."

They all looked downcast for a moment at the implications, all of them knew it might be true but they had forced the thoughts to the back of their minds in order to do what they were now doing they had nothing else. Casca looked up first with tears forming in her eye's anger and sadness mixed in her face, it made him hurt inside to see what bringing the reality to the fore front dose but it was expected it disturbed him to see a woman's face in that mask of emotions.

"We ALL know that! But goddammit it is ALL we have left! The year since Griffith was taken from us and we were driven out and away from Windham chased and hunted like wild animals, you can't possibly imagine it it is only through luck that any of us escaped! Griffith is the only hope for the Hawks...even if he isn't the same any more even if he cannot lead any more! He would bring some sort of hope to us, how dare you!"

He waved his hands the campfire rising in new found flame and heat almost angrily, the man sighed and rested his chin on his silver ring clad fist a large ruby making itself known.

"I know Casca...I shouldn't dare, your dreams are all that you have and I love and respect that..."

He spoke calmly his tone and words they could not fail to sense their heartfelt intention.

"That...is why I am here, the help I am offering is not the sort you think...though...I can and will help with the escape as well if you like I might prove useful. But that isn't the help I offer, what I offer is salvation from fate, a fate that...with out me will come to fruition. With out a doubt."

Guts spoke up now, he seemed less aggressive now but his words dripped with doubt and a small amount of venom.

"Well then...WHAT do you mean by help then?"

The man paused thoughtfully, then reached into the thick folds of his cloak they tensed up only to realize the action was harmless as he retrieved tobacco and an odd pipe. He went through the motions packing the pipe and to their disbelief a flame came to Zio's finger tip as he lit the tobacco, once he was smoking he inhaled deeply the sweet smell of it spread around the camp.

"As it stands now...the Griffith you will pull out of that place...will be a frail shadow of the man you all knew. He is broken, and I do not say that lightly."

He cut Casca off with a wave of his hand, he wanted to finish.

"The 'help' I offer isn't as I said you think it to be, with out me you will all be caring for a crippled doll with a mind and a soul that cannot be expressed. To get to the point as you all want, I am what I am...and so I offer my aid to make Griffith whole once more no matter his condition upon your retrieval of him."

"And exactly how do you think your going to manage this?"

Judeau asked, none of them were believing a word at this point.

"Simply put...magic I suppose you could call it."

"Your insane...but let's say it like this...suppose you CAN do as you say...and if so...then exactly WHAT is the price your going to eventually be asking for? What sacrifice or what ever are you going to demand of us, the Hawks and Griffith for this miracle your seemingly offering?"

Zio tittered at the question, he smiled pleased.

"This is why I was excited to finally catch up to you all, very sharp Guts."

He drew from his pipe inhaling the aromatic smoke, letting it stream from his nostrils as he exhaled.

"Nothing. Gratitude maybe I suppose, but nothing more. Once I restore your leader he will still have the mental aspects from his experience at the kings hands, that I cannot help with the mind is too delicate even for me to tinker with. But if you all can manage him after I am done restoring him physically, I would like to see you all rise once more and this time...crush Windham and make Griffith King of Midland."

They all exchanged the same wide eyed glances of disbelief, trepidation and other emotions were also exchanged and then he interrupted their thoughts again.

"However...there is one thing that can still wreck even this, Guts...do you recall a strange necklace Griffith possessed?"

Guts only nodded, he couldn't figure out where he was going with this.

"That is what is called a Behelit...troubling things...accursed little relics. The one Griffith possesses is a crimson one and that is the worst of them all..."

He went on explaining the Behelit and what it was and meant and could do, and also how to prevent the destiny it could create if unleashed. After his explanation they all sat quietly in shock and a tinge of fear, unable to believe all they had learned and doubting it but if it were true. Especially the prophecy he spoke of, Guts froze hearing it as he recalled Zod who he once unfortunately me had said nearly the same thing but the way Zio presented it brought a great amount of light to the cryptic version of the one Zod had briefly hinted at.

"This is totally unreal do any of you actually believe any of this? It is insane!"

"I believe it...that prophesy I heard before though much more cryptically from the once we met up with Zodd the Immortal...do you remember Casca? The way Zio just recited it...now it makes more sense...I know what you all may think...but I now believe this man."

They all stared at Guts as he sat in thought over the matter, Casca was the most stunned that Guts all of a sudden believed this man.

"Guts remembers the words of Zodd it is the same I speak though I shed light on it completely, I dislike riddles and cryptic things like that. It is true every word, at any time you see this object you must keep it from Griffith and hopefully I will still be in your company...I will take the Behelit and take it where it can never fulfill it's purpose."

"WHY are you so willing to help us? Even from the things that we would never know of other wise?"

"I have my reasons for every thing, I will just say it is because I want to for now. I know of the future that all of you will have if I did not help you, Judeau...Pippin. If I were to let this go on as it will, you two can expect with in the next month I believe...to be very dead...Casca...I wont speak of your fate...I will say that it will be worse off than the fate of your comrades here and Guts...never mind...it matters not now that I am here I just hope that I can cut the threads of fate and resew them into different patterns."

"I'm telling you not to trust this man, Guts what the hell is wrong with you? Being taken into this mans tricks, he plays on words and acts like this life is a game we should turn him away now!"

"Zio...would you give us time to discuss this?"

"Certainly."

Zio went off round the edges of the camp as they deliberated among themselves, it took nearly a half an hour and finally they called him back and Guts spoke, followed by Casca.

"We will let you ride with us, we will see about all of this you spoke of and determined along the way if it is true or not."

"And if it isn't...I will kill you myself!"

Guts believed and that made the man who calls himself Zio feel better, Casca on the other hand he expected such things from her.

From that moment on things seemed to change in the air as they moved on from camp, Zio had called out and a black horse from seemingly no where came to his side and he mounted it. They road on for two day's two more camps and now they all sat around a small fire the night bone chillingly cold this night, they couldn't do much more than the small fire with out the possibility of being discovered by look outs. This night they ate rations which were less satisfying than the hot cooked meat they had been eating along the way, Casca stood a way's off leaning on a tree that had a view that placed the shadow of Windham castle just on the horizon.

"It's an ugly smudge in the dark tonight isn't it?"

She was startled and grew slightly angry toward Zio, she head nothing and that was strange because few these day's could sneak up on her like that...she said nothing.

"Tomorrow night we will raid that place, and then things have the possibility of regaining their former luster in some way or another."

"For your sake I certainly hope so, if you have lied to us for what ever reason I..."

"Yes...you will kill me you keep saying that. If that ever became the case, I would not mind dying by the sword of such a beautiful woman."

Anger built up in her at this compliment, she did not trust him but to add to that he knew of her and Guts.

"Heh, I'm not hitting on you Casca. Your destined for Guts not me, not even in the slightest. I hope you are ready for the raid, soon your leader will rejoin you."

Zio seemed to disappear in the darkness and minutes later Guts joined her on the small over look, his arms came about her with a smile.

"Sigh...That man is disturbing..."

"Zio? Mmm...he is strange, likely he will not be in our company for long after we retrieve Griffith...he told me as much."

"It is too strange...he seems to know all there is to know about all of us and our histories, it is like he's not real some how."

"I know what you mean Casca...for now let's try and remain focused on what we've come to do, the rest will come as it will."

They shard a kiss...

The Next Night...The Stealth Raid.

They all successfully infiltrated the castles inner sanctum leading downward into the dungeons beneath, killing every one they came across so as to not to spread an alert to the rest of the castle along the way encountering the Princess and a servant oddly to Zio they came with them guiding their group even Zio could not know the exact way but the Princess did. And soon they found the cell in the deepest part of the dark hellish place, and they discovered for themselves just what Zio had predicted their individual reactions dismayed him.

The incident with the dungeon master went as it normally did to his knowledge but instead of allowing Guts the pleasure he took it for himself, displaying a small measure of his true power for an instant to all there. The dungeon master was a deformed simpering fool and that rubbed him the wrong way always, he despised people like that. Just as Guts prepared to launch the fatal assault Zio acted first his arm flying from under his cloak palm out as if aiming at the ugly little man cackling just on the other side of the heavy wooden door, a thundering sound like a raging fire an intense beam like wave of what could only be assumed as black flame fired from Zio's palm destroying the door and consuming the man in an instant. Every one gawked for a moment as the unbelievable display, Zio simply waved them to go.

"No time we have to get out of here Guts attend to Griffith, every one be on guard there are bound to be soldiers now on the way out."

The next day...

They road all through the night that night and camped only in fire-less camps as they made their way back to the main camp of the rest of the Hawks, they eventually made it back to be greeted by all with great fervor, especially at the knowledge that they now had their leader back. They his him away from every one though much to the dismay of all, Guts, Casca and the others knew to not let them see Griffith at least for now. Zio was sitting on a stump just on the edge of the camp smoking his pipe, as he had expected some one had come to gather him to make good on his word. What he did not expect was that it was Casca, the look on her face was that of forlorn hope she fully expected to be let down.

"Hello Casca...why the long face? Today is the day your leader is to be resurrected is it not?"

"Why...why do you talk like that, you get our hopes up...to some...impossible ideal. You SAW Griffith, how...h-how can he ever be what he was in his current state? They...they cut out his tongue, his tendons cut...h-he will never be able to write let alone hold a sword, never speak again...he shouldn't even be alive at this point. If you...I should just kill you now and be done with it...your the worst sort..."

"Casca...just take me to this man. Trying to kill me will do nothing, I wont allow it and I will heal him either way. You might as well lead me to him and allow me to work, then after if I cannot deliver on what I say then feel free...hell I will allow you to kill me in any way you like if I fail."

Some time later Casca entered Griffith's wagon, the figure that shivered beneath the dirty bed roll she could hardly believe it was actually Griffith...she spoke with some hesitancy.

"Griffith? Are you awake?"

No response of course, as she expected.

"I have some one for you to meet, he said he can help you."

'He had better hope like hell he can...'

She thought to herself as she called out side the tent, as he had instructed she helped Griffith sit up so that he may see Zio when he entered...though she had no clue as to why he would want her to disturb Griffith's rest like this. The curtain parted and in crept a figure dressed in total black the hood hiding every thing, for a moment he must have looked like death itself to Griffith the mans piercing blue eye's widened behind the steel mask he still wore as the figure sat across from them pulling back the hood revealing his face.

"An honor Griffith, I am Zio...a Black Magician or Wizard if you will. I come from a place you could not fathom, you need not fear me I am here to help, heal and restore you. Would you take off that iron monstrosity? Soon you wont have need of it."

Casca refused, and Griffith was not capable. Zio waved his hand and the small latch popped, followed by several more loud metallic pops and the mask just fell apart into several pieces noisily Casca gasping as it did so.

"H-how did you...?"

"Never mind that...hummm...they really hate you don't they Griffith? Taking the kings daughters virginity is one thing, but the king is really pissed off that you smudged his daughters 'purity'...what he himself was hoping to take soon enough..."

Griffith and Casca's eye's widened at the implications of his statement, Zio gave a brief titter at this.

"Yes...the king is mad in his mind, his desire for his own daughter mainly drove him to do this to you. Despite what your initial impressions of the king may have been, this man is rotten to the core and is now very much insane and demented. This world...deserves...no...needs a far better and stronger king."

The silence that filled the wagon was palpable now.

"This is only one reason I appeared and offered my help to you and yours, I have personal ones as well. My main one is that I wish to see you and your band rise again, I want to see the king of Midland crushed...do you understand? I am sure you feel the same desire Griffith...that is...if only you could hold a sword and be as you were...right?"

Zio forced Griffith to gaze into his black eye's, the whites seemed to have disappeared at this moment...Griffith feebly nodded to the shock of Casca.

Zio smiled at the wreck that was Griffith, he patted the skeletal remains of this wretched looking thing and tittered softly.

"If that is your wish, then I will grant it now for you. Casca...will you wait out side? I must have concentration for this work, it is by no means an easy feat."

She rebuked his request and in the end had to be dragged outside by Guts and Pippin, they all had their fears and doubts but they were at this point desperate and decided to see just what this man could do if any thing...if nothing then he was going to be a very dead man very soon.

Hours passed and nothing was heard from the wagon at all, they were getting worried and impatient and just as Guts stepped a foot up to go into the wagon to see just what was going on Zio began to exit. He looked about at all of them sharing a tense silent moment, and then a big grin sliced across his features.

"I am finished, exactly as the sun rises in the morning your leader will be well enough to come amongst you. He will be capable again of speech and walking on his own once more...by no means will be be fully recovered however even my magic takes time to fully heal this mans wounds, restoration takes far longer than simple healing."

"I will see for myself!"

"Look to his face Casca if your seeking proof, how ever do not disturb him allow him to sleep and when he dose awake nourish him and care for his needs fully so that the process can finalize over the next few day's."

A gasp could be heard from inside the wagon from Casca...

She came back out her face looking as if she saw a ghost, Guts helped her unsteady self down from the step. A moment later her gaze went to Zio hesitating...out of nowhere she ran and grabbed him in a rough embrace her armor clanging softly she broke the embrace a second later and took several steps back her eye's had misted over and as she spoke she felt warm tears stream down her cheeks.

"H-he's healing...I-I-I...can't believe it but...I can SEE it already in his facial features."

"Of course my lady, I was never lying to begin with it brings me the same joy to see you so even though it may seem odd."

"He...He really IS healing...even now his face looks much better than a few hours before...what did you..."

Zio waved off Guts' question as Guts climbed back down from the wagon.

"I-I...I'm sorry...I wanted to kill you so badly because...I felt you ere tricking us...some cruel joke but...but...now I..."

"No one on this earth would ever fully believe some thing as I stated with out proof Casca, there is no shame. Wait until tomorrow morning...it only gets better."

They all could feel it a certain magic at work in the air now, like a new sun was rising on their horizons and the possibility of hope lighting once more with in them welling up burning away the darkness of the past year. When it felt as though all hope was lost this strange man had come along, a man from seemingly the depths of the blackest unknown shown a light on their path brighter than the brightest day.

Inside the wagon a frail shadow of a man lay in a magic induced slumber, his skin crawled seemingly as magic dark or not worked it's self through him healing from the inside out. Outside the remnants of the Band of the Hawk received news of Griffith's eventual recovery a collectively loud cheer was heard through out the encampment, the man in black Zio returned to his seat on the outer rim of their camp awaiting the new day watching the sun set behind the distant mountain range far in the distance. He lit his pipe and sat in contemplation, he would see his commitment through and only leave when he was certain that the soon to be restored Griffith could stand and deliver on what he desired...the destruction of the king of Midland and that the crown would fall to Griffith. Why?

Happiness and rightness, this world he was now in was full of darkness wanting to escape and unleash upon the lands. There would always be that, but this was some thing that deserved to be see to fruition though he was still uncertain of how things would turn out...and there was still the question of the Behelit...where had it gone and where would it turn back up?

His thoughts drifted off to his far away home, he would return soon enough until then he had far more than enough power to dwarf the God Hand...should they present a problem...he still had the option of vacating this world if he deemed it fit to do so but he hoped for a better out come.


End file.
